


13 Kisses (And One To Grow On)

by relic_amaranth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cutesy Nicknames, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Implied Sexual Content, Intimacy, Language, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 17:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relic_amaranth/pseuds/relic_amaranth
Summary: While browsing mindlessly one day, you stumble across a list of the most underrated places to be kissed. Gabriel decides to test them out. For science. Or something.





	13 Kisses (And One To Grow On)

**Author's Note:**

> Took these kiss prompts from a few lists I’ve found and collected over time. Removed some and added others. I think I did the reader gender neutral (Gabriel would use stupid nicknames for anybody) so if I used gendered pronouns let me know and I'll fix them. Cross-posted to Tumblr.

 

 

1\. Forehead

  
It’s a boring day. Normally that’s fine –a day without death is a respite– but everyone is gone and you are _bored_. Dean and Sam are in town getting car parts and groceries, respectively, Gabriel is busy, Castiel is who-the-hell-knows where, and you can only go to the shooting range so much before it stops being practice and starts becoming a waste of ammo.

You frown when you think of what Gabriel might be getting up to. It figures that you finally get a day (and the entire bunker!) all to yourself and your boyfriend is hopelessly busy. At least you know he’s actually busy and not just blowing you off to torment some schmuck. But still.

“Hey sugar,” Gabriel says from behind you and crosses his arms loosely over your chest as he leans in.

“Gabriel!” You lean back and relax into your angel. “I thought you were busy today.”

“Still am,” he says. “But I heard you calling for me and I wanted to check in.”

“Oh.” Oops. “Sorry.” Prayer is, you have learned, a _very_ loose concept and when you have a connection with an angel it unravels even more.

“I don’t mind.” He rests his head on your shoulder and reads out loud from your computer. “‘The Thirteen Most Underrated Kisses’.”

You snort and look for what he sees. It figures that he’d find some crappy Cosmo-adjacent article you weren’t even reading. But it sounds amusing so you click the link and start skimming. “It’s…cute, I guess.”

Gabriel chuckles in your ear. You turn to smile at him. “Speaking of kisses– can I get one before you leave?”

His grin is impish at best and you have the sense to be slightly worried. ‘Slightly’ because you know that Gabriel will never hurt you. ‘Worried’ because, well, he’s still Gabriel.

Even so, you expect a kiss on your lips. You don’t expect him to move up your face and press a firm smooch to your forehead. Even as he pulls back there’s a feeling, almost like an indentation, left on your skin. “You didn’t–” You look at the list and, sure enough, ‘Forehead’ is number one. You laugh. “You little bastard.”

“You wouldn’t have me any other way,” he says, so obviously pleased with himself.

“You know it,” you say and, because two can play at that game, you kiss his forehead. “I’ll see you soon?”

“You can’t keep me away. Just ask Dean.” He winks and is gone, leaving you with the lingering feeling of his lips on your skin. You smile and actually start to relax for the first time all day. Maybe it is a little underrated.

 

 

2\. Cheek

  
You’re at a diner with Sam and Dean when someone suddenly appears on the bench next to you. You smile as Dean rolls his eyes and leans his head back like this day is just the worst. Only one person can make Dean so annoyed by their mere presence.

“Hey Sweet Thing,” Gabriel says and presses a kiss to your cheek. Again, there’s the feel of lips left behind and you giggle and touch it.

“Oh jeeze, knock it off you two. Some of us need to eat,” Dean says and Sam shakes his head. He hasn’t quite come around to Gabriel yet but at least he’s trying.

“Well you better settle your own stomach, because some of us don’t care,” you say and wrap your arm around Gabriel’s back. Dean fake-retches and you laugh, and when you steal a look at Gabriel as your food arrives you catch him smiling brightly at you.

 

 

3\. Back of the Hand.

   
“You guys okay?” you ask Sam and Dean.

“Fan-fucking-tastic,” Dean grumbles and Sam groans. You sigh. Well, at least they’re alive. Dean is leaning on the trunk, Sam is sitting with his back against the wheel, and you’re kneeling on the ground, spent. Gabriel is admiring his work– his work being a currently burning abandoned farmhouse. You can’t help but think how nice he looks in the glow of the fire, hair lightly blowing in the wind.

He flashes you a grin and you roll your eyes. “You better not be in my head,” you grumble without any real anger.

“I don’t have to. I can just tell by the way you look at me,” he says with a wink and leans over, hand stretched towards you. You’re not sure you’re ready to get up yet but you take the offer anyway. But he doesn’t yank you to your feet. Energy fills you slowly and your aches and pains fade away.

Only after you’re back to normal does Gabriel help you up. “Thanks Gabe,” you say and press a quick kiss to his lips. He smirks and pulls your hand up for a kiss. You’re starting to get used to the tingling that comes with these strangely purposeful kisses.

“Anytime, Sugarplum.”

 

 

4\. Shoulder

  
It’s storming outside. The thunder has calmed down a bit but you know it’s still pouring. You’re alone in the library, putting away books, and just being…lonely. Sam and Dean are around, you could probably have their company if you really want it, but you can’t have the company you want the most.

You stop in the middle of pushing a book into place to swear at yourself. You knew you wouldn’t get Gabriel 24/7 when you both entered this relationship. And honestly, you’re still okay with that. Gabriel all day every day is something no one but Gabriel can handle. Still, right now you can’t help but miss him. It’s just one of those days.

Arms wrap around you and you gasp. Gabe is quiet. _Too_ quiet. “I– crap, I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to–”

“Shh.” He holds you close and you can feel his breath on your neck, in your ear. “I kinda think I missed you too.”

You smile. It’s about as close to real emotion that Gabriel can express. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” He presses a kiss to your shoulder blade and there’s the newly-familiar feeling of his lips lingering. Even as he speaks it feels like he’s still kissing you. “I’ll see you soon, Cupcake.”

“Are you gonna bring a new nickname every time you come around?” you can’t help but joke.

He chuckles into your skin, chasing a chill up the back of your neck. “I’ll do my best, Sugarlump.”

You laugh. “Okay,” you say, and you feel it. Even when he’s gone you can shut your eyes and it’s like he’s still there. These kisses are starting to feel like promises and, sappy as it sounds, you don’t mind that at all.

 

 

 5. Fingertips

  
“Ow, _fuck_!” you hiss and slide the hot tray of fresh-out-of-the-oven cupcakes onto the counter before going to the sink.

You wait as the cold water runs over the burn and you appraise your work from a distance. Three trays of cupcakes and they all look really good. You don’t bake often but it seemed better to have a vehicle for that amazing-looking frosting you just _had_ to buy.

And if there was an extra tub of it just lying around that maybe made its way to your room accompanied by a spoon…well…

“Oh Sugarlips; what happened?”

You snort. “Too bad you already used ‘Cupcake’, isn’t it?”

Gabriel sidles up next to you and wraps an arm around your waist. “Nah. That’d be too easy.”

“Hm.” You turn off the faucet and pat your finger dry to find a blister. “Damn it. It just _had_ to be my trigger finger…”

“Allow me,” Gabriel says and steals your hand. When he presses his lips very deliberately to your finger you smile because by now you know what’s coming.

But the tingling sensation moves down your finger to pool in the base of your palm and your breath hitches. Gabriel then moves to the next finger, and the feeling repeats. He moves his way across your digits, thumb and all, and when he holds up your other hand you realize you’re staring and barely breathing. But Gabriel pays complete attention only to his self-assigned task, shutting his eyes with each kiss, like every single one is a blessing.

At the end of it your heart is beating faster and you have to catch your breath. The intimacy is suddenly too much and you scramble to find your footing. You wiggle your fingers, noting how heavy they feel, and you exhale a breathless laugh. “Really? You had to do _all_ of them?”

Gabriel grins, winks, and disappears.

Once you have yourself under control you rub your hands together to ease the feeling left behind. Then you roll your eyes, huff, and turn back to the counter. And freeze.

“Gabriel _you little shit_ BRING BACK MY FROSTING!”

 

 

6\. Collarbone

  
You are _going_ to finish this book.

…Well, if you’re being honest with yourself, it probably won't happen tonight like you had intended. But you have so little left to get through and it’s still early…ish. You're not going to check the time.

You're dozing (again) when you realize someone is standing next to you. It takes a moment, but once you realize that fact you snap to pretty suddenly. You drop your book to the table and your arms do this weird flailing thing that confuses even you, until your chair falls forward and is on four legs again. Once you get a hold of your body you blink, and realize that Gabriel is caught in nigh-hysterical laughter. You scowl at him but the sound is so genuine that it warms your heart and you can’t help but smile. You probably did look ridiculous.

After a good (maybe _too_ ) long laugh, he sits sideways in the chair next to you and stretches his legs over your lap. “What’re ya doing Gumdrop?”

For some reason that name makes you giggle. A lot. Shoulders shaking, you realize, aw hell, it’s not that funny and you must be more tired than you thought. You gain some self-control and settle back into place with your book, eyes already starting to droop again. “Readin’.”

“Really? Because it looked like you were sleepin’.”

Rats. “Nope,” you say and try again with the page. Fifth time’s the charm, you hope.

“My bad. You must have been reading with your eyes closed.”

“Shut up,” you say and shoot him a smile. You turn back to your book and focus because Gabriel is watching now. Every word is as much a slog as every step after a marathon run but you’re getting through. Mostly.

You jerk your head up, having caught yourself about to fall asleep yet again. Gabriel chuckles. He’s sitting so much closer to you now and his feet are back on the ground. He’s staring at you and you stare back, trying to figure out what he could be up t–

He presses a light kiss to the end of your collarbone closest to your shoulder. Then he moves in and presses another one right next to it– this time with a little suckle that makes you drop your book. “Gabriel,” you say, sounding strangled as he places open-mouthed kisses all the way down, stopping at the middle to dip his tongue to the space in the middle and you let your head fall back. “Damn it,” you mumble, completely unable to open your eyes now. Apparently you’ve reached your quota.

“Let’s go to bed, Lemon Drop,” Gabriel chuckles and picks you up.

 

 

7\. Nose

  
“Let’s give ‘em some space,” Dean says and you listen as they shuffle away awkwardly. You don’t look away from the unconscious angel under you. You’re kneeling behind Gabriel’s head, having moved there to give Castiel whatever room he needed, but now you can’t seem to move anywhere else. You lean down and study his face, now calm and peaceful whereas before he had been screaming in agony, trapped in his vessel while a warded knife had tried to destroy his true self.

He’s safe now, he’s fine; Castiel told you he’s going to be just fine, but how close he had been still makes you tremble. The demon-led coven of witches is dead, razed to the ground with everything they had, but you’d kill them all with your bare hands if you could. You’d–

Gabriel’s eyes flutter open and all thoughts of murder leave you as he takes some time to stare up at you. It’s an alien reaction, probably unnerving with how utterly still he is, but you’re used to this sort of thing by now. You force a smile. “How you feeling, Fruitcake?”

He blinks and slowly grows a smile. He holds your head and picks himself up enough to place a kiss to your nose. As per his new habit, it lingers. “Like I could use about a week in bed, Bonbon. You up for it?”

You laugh, relieved tears coming to your eyes. “Don’t do that to me ever again.”

“I can’t promise that.” His smile turns to that same cocky expression you know and alternately love and hate. “Especially when I get such a nice view when I wake up.”

You shake your head and rest your forehead against his. “As long as you wake up.”

 

 

8\. Throat

  
You’re cuddling on the couch, watching a monster movie marathon when Gabe starts to squirm. You lift your head to look at him but he keeps his frown focused on the TV even though he moves like his back itches. And itches. And it must really itch back there.

“You okay?” you ask and he snaps his head down like he forgot you were there. Maybe he didn’t know you were still awake, judging by his embarrassed smile. You smile back, because who would have thought he’d be this comfortable with you? “Need me to scratch your back?”

He squints, sort of looking like Castiel for a moment and you have to bite down on a laugh. “Yeah, actually,” he says, surprising you. You sit up and he flops down on his stomach. He looks back at you and flutters his eyelashes. “Pretty pretty please, my little Snickerdoodle? I’ll pay you back.”

You laugh and start scratching his back all over. “That might be even more ridiculous than ‘Sugarlump’.”

“Oooof,” he says and his eyes partly shut in bliss. You half expect him to start purring. It wouldn’t be the weirdest thing he’s ever done. “Whatever you say, as long as you keep doing that…”

You chuckle but keep up your work, alternating between using your nails and pressing in hard with your fingers. Gabriel is content through it all and you can feel him relax and then come back to himself. When he stretches you sit back and ask, “Better?”

“Oh. Much.” You barely catch a flash of the mischievous look in his eyes before he pounces and has you pinned to the couch. You squirm but his grip is light and the look on his face is playful.

“What are you up to?” you ask suspiciously, fighting a losing battle against a smile.

“I told you I’d repay the favor,” he says and dips down to kiss your throat.

You gasp as his tongue and lips work their way up your neck. He kisses, nips, and suckles at almost every inch of flesh and you wiggle underneath him, unable to grab, hold, or do anything else as your angel teases his way up and over to your jaw line. You moan approvingly as he starts to go for your ear–

The light flicks on and you blink at the sudden brightness.

“Oh– oh, son of a bitch my _eyes_!”

Gabriel’s eyes flash as he sits up and turns to glare death at Dean, and you sigh and throw your arm over your own eyes, mood effectively killed.

You hope Gabriel takes requests for TV Hell.

 

 

9\.  Eyelids

  
You’re lying in bed with Gabe. Nothing is happening. The hunt you just went on was nonstop from the second you left the bunker and ended with you and the boys being chased on your way out of town, making a thirteen-hour trip back home in half the time and leaving you so full on adrenaline you could barely sleep the entire way, especially with Dean keeping himself awake by blasting his music. You’re finally back home, showered, and coming down from the stage of ‘somehow too tired to sleep’ much to Gabriel’s annoyance.

So now you’re dozing, on the very cusp of sleep when Gabriel leans over you. You can sense it. You can certainly feel it when he presses a kiss to each of your eyelids. “Hey, don’t send me to the ferryman yet,” you mumble, waking up just slightly.

He snorts and nuzzles you. “Go to sleep, Sweets.”

You don’t need to be told twice.

 

 

10\. Spine

  
“Hey, see if you can find this book?”

“On it,” you say and snatch the index card Sam’s holding up. He won't look up from his computer and he probably won’t even remember he sent you to get the book when you bring it to him, he’s so deep in his research hole. You grin at the thought and go to one of the larger sets of shelves, searching high and low for the book on ghouls Sam needs.

Of course it’s high. You stand on your tip toes and reach, just barely able to grab the book, when arms wrap around you. You freeze. Seriously, Gabriel is lucky you’re not as high-strung as you were before you started living in a heavily fortified bunker, or his vessel would resemble a colander by now.

One arm is wrapped around your hip and the other one crosses up over your stomach. His nose pokes into your lower back and you whisper, “Gabe, what are you doin–”

“Shh,” Gabriel whispers and presses a kiss into the base of your spine. You gasp and look back but Sam is, thankfully, still in his own little world. You turn your head forward again, keeping quiet as Gabriel kisses up your spine. Despite the loose shirt you feel each and every kiss as surely as if you were wearing nothing. There are no nips, no tongue, just lips moving up your back and ending just under the back of your neck. Your breathing is shallow and it sounds like Gabriel’s is too, as he just stands there, his arms tighter around you, breathing you in.

“Happy researching, Honeybun,” he says with a smile in his voice before he’s off again.

You barely manage to pull the book out and you move more slowly, as if dazed. Sam takes the tome from you with a, “Oh, thanks, how did you know I…” and he’s back in the zone again, utterly oblivious as you slump at the table and take a moment to collect yourself.

You are suspicious that any of these kisses could ever be underrated.

 

 

11.Stomach

  
You wake up, too comfortable to be on an old warehouse floor. It’s warm and you’re laying on something so soft that for a moment you think you might be dreaming. You hear Gabriel murmuring in some other language– Enochian. This is a surprise. He never speaks it, at least not where you can hear it, and it sounds almost beautiful coming from him. You’ve only heard the language in halting syllables born of Sam’s inexperience, and rough, start-stop words from Castiel’s rough gravel and grave voice. Gabe’s words are light, almost sing-song, and carry the harsh language more smoothly than you would have thought possible.

It takes you a minute to realize your shirt is off. It bothers you less than you think it should– but when Gabe presses heavy kisses in a small circle around a spot on your stomach, you understand why. You, a rogue angel and said angel’s blade made for a very unhappy meeting.

You blink your eyes open and lean your head to the side so you can look down at Gabriel. Hazel eyes glinting gold look up at you as he presses one last kiss to the new scar just an inch or two from your bellybutton. “Don’t ever do that to me again,” he says.

“I can’t promise that.” You smile and run your fingers through his hair. “Especially when I get such a nice view.”

He snorts and shoots you an ‘I’m so not amused’ look, but he rests his head on your stomach so he can keep his eyes on you. His fingers stroke so lightly down your other side you can barely feel them. “It was so much easier. Before.”

“It always is,” you say levelly. As much as Gabriel is known for running, he hasn’t done so yet. He could have healed you in the warehouse and left, digging a hole too deep for anybody to ever find him again. But he’s here, now, and that means something.

“Do you ever wonder if it isn’t worth it?”

“Oh, absolutely.”

He looks like he didn’t expect that. Your smile feels a little more natural, a little less forced, and you brush your fingers across his cheek. “I wonder sometimes, and every time I realize that it is. Even when you annoy the ever-loving shit out of me…even when you scare me…even when I scare myself with just how much I care.” You shrug with one shoulder. “I’m not here to worship your every move without question. And I’m pretty sure you could find that elsewhere. No, worship isn’t my bag. Love, though…even with all the doubt and questions and frustration…I can do that.”

He just stares for a moment. Then he relaxes his head and shuts his eyes.

 

 

12\.  Hipbone

  
You’re reading in your room at night. When half the bed creaks and dips you don’t even look over, you just grab the bag of chips and set it in between the two of you.

“No thanks,” Gabe says and moves the bag elsewhere. He puts his head on your shoulder. “What are you reading now?”

It’s the same book you hadn’t finished the night that Gabriel… _ahem_. You shake your head slightly and refocus your attention on the story. It’s not hard, and you’re drawn back into an engrossing resolution.

Until Gabriel _bites_ at your hip and gives it such a filthy tongue-involved kiss that you jerk and your book crashes painfully into your face. You ignore the throbbing of your nose, though, to _stare_ at Gabriel. His smile is so delightfully wicked and you can still feel where he kissed you.

“That might have been the most underrated one yet,” he says and sits up.

You flash hot and glare at him, laying the book on your chest. “You _teasing_ little bastard.”

You’re on your way to giving him a piece of your mind when Gabriel’s eyes darken and in a second he’s straddling your waist and moving the book over to the table. He grabs your hands with his, palm-to-palm, and laces your fingers together as he sinks his weight on top of you.

“Oh no, Honeybear.” He licks his lips. “‘Teasing’ implies no intent to follow through, and me? I’ve got _plenty_ of that.”

You swallow hard. And smirk. “Prove it.”

 

 

13\. Thigh (and Oh My)

  
You’re sweating, gasping; your lips feel well-used and you’re sure you have a thousand and one hickeys all over your body. Right now Gabe is adding to the collection by kissing your thighs. Outer, on top, maddeningly not inner but you refuse to beg. So far. This might be how you die; he might kill you just by sheer _want_.

But oh, what a way to go.

Finally he moves inward. His kisses are small but sizzle with his magical indentations. He licks a small stripe up the skin and peppers the area with even lighter, more sensitive kisses. He repeats the motions on your other thigh, lick, kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss, and you moan at the pressure in your body building increasingly (too) fast.

“You know…my favorite type of kiss is definitely not underrated,” Gabriel chuckles from between your legs.

You find you have no problem with the addition.  


As you both lie in the afterglow –Gabriel smug and pleased, and you spent and pleased– you manage to croak, “You were right. Definitely not underrated.”

“Mm hm.” He pulls you closer into his arms. “What do you think, Muffin? Is it your favorite too?”

You think. And smile. And laugh. You roll over to lie half on his chest and meet him face to face. “One of them,” you say, considering. “But you don’t have a catalogue to compare it to like I do.” He raises an eyebrow but you stick with your idea. “I just think that little list of yours was…interesting. You might like some of them more than you think.” You know you have.

His eyes take on that mischievous shine you love so much. “Maybe I will.”

“You might have to come around more often.”

His expression softens. “I think I can do that.” He leans in to kiss your lips. You move your face at the last second and press a kiss to his forehead. You have no grace, no pagan magic, so you treat it with reverence. Like a promise.

…

“No to sound like I’m in a hurry, but I can’t wait until we get to the end of–.”

“Shut up, Gabriel.”


End file.
